Dragonball Z: Fusion Chaos
by Blitz Gundam
Summary: Well two androids of another type, have come to become more powerful than the all mighty Vegetto. Yes I know Gogeta is the strongest but I said DBZ! Well will Vegetto be able to stop this new threat from taking over the Potara earrings? UPDATE Chap 2!
1. Decide to Fuse or Decide to lose!

**Disclaimer: Though I do not own Dragonball Z, since not a single soul on this site does, I do own this fic and 3 characters that I designed. Please review after you have read and if you don't, I will sick my Nuclear Rapid Monkies with Purple fur on you!! Yes, I do have problems and no, the doctors at the psychiatric ward don't like me.I think my pet monkies are what they hate, dumb fools! Now, to the fic Robin! *batman music plays* **  
  
//////////////// To my good friends on Fanfiction.net, and some that don't go here.  
  
Detrick/D-sythe/Deathsythe- Ya know, I wonder about him. No I am not gay..not since the last time I checked any who, he is funny, ..nice...um.well let's just say he is one of my good friends that I enjoy talking to.hell, I enjoy talking period!  
  
Kate/Katey/Queen of Hearts/Queeny- Alright, she is nice, trustworthy, forgiving, funny, silly, random at times, and yet, she is a good friend. She can sometimes get a little mean, but I get used to it.  
  
Steven/Goku Man-He is funny as..well, as a frog singing the National Anthem. Though he won't be updating cause his dad got rid of the Internet, sad thing too.  
  
Eric- One of my best friends. He got me into the game Yugioh, well I knew about it, but didn't play it. He helps me a lot on things and we like a lot of the same things too, Anime, Music, and Games. He is nice as well and doesn't have a bad temper like a lot of my other friends.  
  
Snuggles the Detergent Bear- I can not believe she quit just because ignorant people were mean about her work. It makes me mad. I mean she was just trying to have fun, I know some parts were kinda nasty, but then again, the rest of her stories were good! COME BACK AND NEVER QUIT AGAIN!  
  
Pillsbury Dough Girl- I don't know her, but she is a good writer and thanks for reviewing my DBZ fic!  
  
Meagan- She is nice and funny, but she gets wild too much ya know. She doesn't write, cause well, she hates writing. She doesn't like anime. Why is she my friend you ask? Well, cause I like to have friends no matter what they like, but I hope they like me..friend wise here.  
  
Well those are who I wanted to mention for being nice and thoughtful. Those writers I mentioned, keep it up!! ////////////////  
  
A/N- I am going to use Vegetto, the Japanese name rather than Vegito, the American name. I will also use some attacks/names/other things as well in Japanese since some things sound better Japanese!  
  
Dragonball Z: Fusion chaos  
  
Bioengineering, the great power that has brought Brolly back from the grave. After finding out that the process had failed, Doctor Rinko Gisari as designed the perfect solution for that cause. With this new idea, Dr. Gisari combined Bioengineering with Mechanical engineering. Dr. Gisari created two organic Androids and both creatures have superior strength. Though these beings aren't entirely human, they represent every human quality, including happiness, love, and sadness. These creatures are known as the Biomechas and their names are Kenji and Ace. Kenji has more physical strength than mental strength and Ace has more mental strength than physical strength. These creatures are created with one purpose, to get rid of the super fusion Vegetto. They also have a bad temper and don't mind to easily. After working on this project, Dr. Gisari passed away at the age of 87 and he has programmed a timer for when the Biomechas must be released..  
  
...Gisari's lab...  
  
A large computer is flashing pictures and diagrams of the two fighters. It is looking for weak points, higher points in strength and even seeing how intelligent they are. The computer begins to repeat orders, "Bio-Androids, Kenji and Ace will be released April 19th 2003 at the time, 4:20. Current time is..4:10. Beginning opening sequence. Beginning draining bio-liquid. Liquid depleted. Beginning diffusion of gases. Gases distributed among organisms. Time now is 4:20, releasing Bio-Androids Kenji and Ace from cells 1 and 2. Doors are now open, please begin mission..  
  
Cell 1 and 2 open and in cell one, Ace, about 6,5 and weighing about 190. He has blonde hair that is very spiky, but short, wearing red sunglasses, a white short sleeved shirt, long blue pants, and red gloves that have chains wrapped around them. As cell 2 reveals Kenji, wearing a long red trench coat over a silver shirt, long black pants, long silver hair down to his shoulders, and a yellow pentagram necklace over his neck.  
  
Kenji looks around and doesn't see anything of use to him, "Let's go Ace! We don't have time to stand here and look at your body! We have a job to do and if you don't mind, I want to get it done!!" Energy begins to flow around Kenji and the cells which they came out from shatter into pieces as Kenji powers up, "NOW!!!" Ace stands up and jumps out of the chamber with Kenji and as they jump out, everything in the room shatters into pieces with the power Kenji released. While in the air, they observe the lab explode into flames and as Kenji stares at the flames he cracks his knuckles, "What a weak place. I wonder how our master lived there? Well, let's get our job done NOW!!!" With a blast of red energy, Kenji bursts into the air where he and Ace will find Vegetto.  
  
..Kami's Lookout..  
  
Goku stands proudly with Goten after a large meal(It's Goku, what do you expect?), "Hey Goten, would you like to train with Vegeta and me?" Goku kneels down in front of Goten.  
  
Goten's eyes widen with excitement, "Of course Daddy! Ehehehehe!" Goten runs towards Trunks and Krillen, who are training as well. Goten watches them go at it and begins laughing at Krillen who can't match Trunks' speed and strength since Trunks is fighting at super saiyan, "Whoa Trunks! You are awesome! Ahahaha!" Goten and Goku walk over to the room of spirit and time and Goku stares at the frustrated Vegeta, "Oh, Vegeta! Do you want to train now?"  
  
Vegeta looks over at Goten, "Sure Kakarot, but what's with your son?" He walks over to the door of the Room of Spirit and Time (RST from now on), "If he is coming with us then maybe he can watch, he doesn't need to get hurt."  
  
Trunks looks at Goten, "Goten! Come over here and train with us! Please!" While dodging Krillen's Distructo Disk.  
  
Goten looks at Goku, who is smiling and runs off to Trunks, "I'm coming Trunks!"  
  
Vegeta smirks as he opens the door and walks in, "You should know that I am not to fond of this place since the last time I had to be here with my future son." As they walk in both of them go super saiyan and Vegeta changes from his casual shirt to his blue spandex outfit, "Come on Kakarot! I don't have all day!"  
  
Goku smiles, "Hey, you're right! We have all year! AHAHAHA!" Goku stretches and drinks some water.  
  
Vegeta glares at Goku, "I don't need a smart man to insult me!" Vegeta flies toward the white space of the room, "Oh, I hope you don't expect to take showers together."  
  
Goku begins laughing as he flies toward the white space as well, "Well if you don't want to then I wont.AHAHAHA!"  
  
..Vegeta and Goku begin their training and so now we go back to Trunks and Goten training with Krillen..  
  
Goten goes super saiyan as he dodges 3 of Krillen's Destructo Disks and Trunks goes super saiyan while dodging 2 of them. Goten stops and turns around as he pulls both hands back and then launches a Kamehameha at two of the disks. Trunks thrusts up and begins firing energy blasts at the disks, knocking both to the ground and exploding.  
  
.Goten and Trunks train with Krillen for about 2 more hours as night time comes. Goku and Vegeta decide to rest. After everyone goes to sleep the androids find a city where they thought the Legendary Fighter, Vegetto was and demolished it. Morning soon comes and Goku and Vegeta come out of the RST..  
  
Goku opens the door and walks out of the room, "Man, I didn't think Vegeta would have focused that hard on trying to beat me." He wipes his forehead and turns to see Goten.  
  
Vegeta walks out and shuts the door, "I was trying to kill you Kakarot if you didn't notice." Looking at Trunks as he walks toward him.  
  
Goku begins laughing, "Sure Vegeta! So, Goten did Krillen put you two to good use?" While holding Goten in his lap.  
  
Goten begins chuckling as he points to Krillen with bandages all over his face and arms, "Look what we did to Krillen daddy!"  
  
Goku begins laughing hysterically, "AHAHAHA! Did my son and Trunks put you to good use Krillen?"  
  
Krillen gives Goku a weird look, "Well it didn't seem that way till they fused and began pummeling me." Krillen gets a scared look upon his face as his face turns blue.  
  
Goku looks at Krillen puzzled, "You alright Krillen? Krillen? Hey, Krillen what's wrong?"  
  
Krillen lifts up his hand slowly and points to two shadowy figures standing on the top of Kami's lookout. Everyone turns around and their eyes open wide with fear. Goku looks fierce, "Who are you and how did you get up there?"  
  
Kenji jumps down and then Ace follows him, "More importantly, where is Vegetto?" He pushes his hair behind his ears.  
  
Goku looks at Vegeta and vice versa, "How do you know Vegetto?"  
  
Kenji cracks his knuckles and tilts his head to his upper left with a big smirk upon his face, "Shut up and bring him to me!" He pushes his left foot into the ground as he smirks.  
  
Goku gives that confident look at Kenji, "No. If you want him, you will have to fight all of us first!" Everyone powers up and gets ready for battle.  
  
Ace steps forward with a big grin, "Vegetto will fight Kenji.alone. And to make sure of it." Ace creates a red energy bomb, "This is what will keep you from impeding the fight." The energy bomb begins to enlarge and hollows out. The orb is now the size of a small house and is completely hollow, "This is one of my favorite attacks, the shallow grave! I would like to see you escape from this!!" The ball of emptiness opens up and Goten, Trunks and even Krillen begin to get weak as the giant ball of energy absorbs their energy. Goku and Vegeta begin to get pissed off and try to help, but Kenji stops them by firing blasts at them. Goten stares at the orb and stands up. As he stands he goes super saiyan, yet he didn't know that that would only increase the speed of the absorption. Goten falls to the ground unconscious and Krillen and Trunks pass out as well. All three of them are now as strong as a normal child. Ace grabs the energy ball and compresses it to the size a Dragonball.  
  
Goku turns to Ace, "If we fight you will you give their energy back?!" Goku gets into his fighting stance and his hair begins to wave back and forth as he starts to power up.  
  
Ace looks at Kenji, then turns towards Goku, "Of course, but you must fight us at your best! If you decide not to, well then Zero seems to be a bit hungry. Get my point?" Veta buts the orb inside of his pocket, "If you try to steal, then you will pay the ultimate price."  
  
Vegeta gets enraged while looking at his son's body laid upon the tile floor of Kami's Lookout. He begins to stare blankly at his son's body. He blinks, hopping this is nothing but a dream, but he soon realizes this is more than a dream, it's reality, "Trunks. Err, you dirty cheap bastards! Errrahhhhhh!!!" He screams in agony and in sorrow as his only son is on the ground near death. With a loud shout he busts Ace's glasses and then every glass on the lookout. The tiles upon the lookout fly in every direction as electricity erupts from Vegeta's body. Electricity bursts from his eyes as they become lighter and fade to a green tint. His hair begins to wave with sparks and flashes yellow over and over and in a blinding golden flash, Vegeta goes super saiyan 2 as he watches his son fall to the ground(flashback). Vegeta blows every tile around him away and as they fly apart, they shatter into dust, "You will end up paying for your lives you filthy hell scum!" As Vegeta stops his powering up, he releases a massive shock wave that crumbles the top of Kami's lookout.  
  
Goku looks in amazement as he witnesses Vegeta's anger take control, "Vegeta be careful!"  
  
Vegeta clutches his fists, as he closes his eyes, "I no longer want to hear your words of stupidity Kakarot! For the rest of this fight, you will not tell me how to react when my son is in danger!" He turns his head to the side and glares at Ace, "You, you will suffer pain from my FISTS!!!" As Vegeta thrusts off of the ground, the whole tower trembles. Vegeta thrusts toward Ace and when he encloses on him, Vegeta lifts up his right fist and gives a hard swing to Ace's cheek. Vegeta continues to punch Ace in the cheek with his right and left fists, but Ace doesn't seem to budge, "Eheh.heh..heh.Errrahhhhhh!" Vegeta thrusts backwards and stops to Goku's side. He then stands to his side with his left hand arm to his side and his right hand extended out with his thumb touching his palm. Vegeta powers up and as he does this, Goku jumps back and watches from the sky as Vegeta is preparing to attack, "Now die!! Big bang attack!" Vegeta increases his power just as he launches the big bang attack to create a stronger force. The blue energy attack collides with Ace and causes a massive explosion that decimates the rest of the top of Kami's lookout. After that Vegeta jumps to the air and begins to fire a massive machine gun blast of energy. Over and over the energy balls hit Ace. Vegeta continues for 5 minutes of non-stop firing, and he begins to sweat as his body begins to wear out. Before Vegeta's last attack, he creates a massive sized energy bomb, "Now..heh..DIE!!!" Vegeta launches to great energy bomb and as it hits Ace, the lookout shatters into pieces.  
  
The smoke and debris that is surrounding Ace clears out and reveals Ace to be unharmed and unscratched. The assault was ineffective and Ace smirks, "Whoa, looks like you blew off a lot of steam and to what..harm me? Well you need to exercise more you pathetic human!"  
  
Vegeta stares in amazement as his assault did nothing to Ace. Vegeta reverts back to normal and lowers down, "I..I failed my son."  
  
Goku picks up Goten, Trunks and Krillen and begins to descend to the ground, "Vegeta let's go! Kenji, Ace we will fight on the ground and away from innocent lives! Follow me!!" Goku darts to a desolate place where he first fought Android 20. Vegeta follows but is still upset about failing his son's revenge, "Am I so weak that I can't take out a piece of scrap metal? I have failed you Trunks. I am sorry."  
  
..Arid region..  
  
Everyone stops and lands on the ground. Goku continues to walk over to a safe region of the desert, "I hope you guys will be safe here." Goku lays them down and turns around and begins to walk back to Vegeta, who is still in pain and suffering.  
  
Goku meets up with Vegeta and turns to Kenji, "Alright, now that we are here shall we begin?" Goku's hair begins wave and continuously flashes golden and his eyes rapidly flash green over and over. The sand begins to spread and rocks begin to shatter and tumble, "Errrahhhhhh!!!!!!" Goku's hair begins to increase in length as it turns golden. He lifts his head back as his eyebrows disappear. His muscles begin to broaden and his eyes flash to a blue tint and his pupils darken to black. The ground begins to split as Goku lifts up into the air. Rocks burst into rubble as Goku's power begins to increase rapidly.  
  
Vegeta stares at Goku and begins to think to himself, "Son. Kakarot had witnessed the same problem with his friend and his son, but why didn't he go berserk? Is it because.....of course! He knew they weren't going to kill them, they just wanted us to fight them and I proved myself an idiot by attacking them so soon! Err...." Vegeta clutches his fists and a tear drops from his eye. He wipes his face with his right wrist and drops both fists down. He then begins to lift his hands up with hesitation and rage and joins in with Goku. Vegeta's muscles extend immensely as the saiyan prince powers up. His hair flashes golden then back to normal. He begins to levitate and as he does, he leans his head and arms back and his chest pointing forward He creates an energy shield around him that causes the sand to spread out. Vegeta's eyes fade to green and his hair spikes up and hair fades to a gold tone Both Goku and Vegeta lower their heads and stare at the two Bio-Androids. A golden energy ball surrounds them. They begin to yell out and release all their power, which creates a massive 100 by 90ft crater into the earth. Both have a yellow energy wave surrounding them. They look around and notice every rock as become one with the sand. Goku is now super saiyan 3 and Vegeta is super saiyan 2.  
  
Goku stands with his left shoulder facing Kenji and Vegeta stands with his arms crossed and his eyes glaring at Ace. Goku and Vegeta lower to the ground and clutch their fists. Vegeta grinds his teeth and stares at Ace, "I made a mistake in thinking I could take you down alone, but this time I shall not make that mistake again!"  
  
Goku closes his eyes for a few seconds then opens them gradually. He looks at Kenji with his narrowed, his fists clutched, and his feet side-by-side, "I was surprised that Vegeta's attacks did nothing against you. I am assuming that Kenji is the stronger one, but Ace is more mentally powerful than you. If Vegeta had attack Kenji then he would have definitely noticed that his attacks were useless. We must be on guard Vegeta, because these two are stronger than a lot of fighters we know. I sense that both of them are definitely hiding their powers from us. Even though they seem to be androids, I sense their powers still, but if those are their true powers than you would have beaten Ace. That means they are hiding their true strength from us."  
  
Vegeta pops his neck and grins, "You talk a lot Kakarot. Let's just fight and get this over with." Vegeta boosts his power up just a little bit. He puts his right foot in front of him, bent so that his upper body is leaning on it. He then stretches his left leg out behind him and puts his right arm in front of his chest. His left elbow is facing his back with his upper arm curved up to his shoulder. He then glares at Kenji and Ace and takes off. While dashing he disappears and then reappears behind Ace. He lifts up his left elbow and attempts to hit Ace in the head, but Ace quickly disappears and then reappears above Vegeta. He extends his right hand and puts his left hand into his pocket. He powers up and fires a blast at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta disappears and then reappears in front of Ace and quickly punches him in the face with his right fist, and then his left. Ace didn't budge, so Vegeta decides to continue punching. Ace begins to smile as the saiyan is still punching, "Yeah, long haired man! Can you get your wife off of me? She is beginning to annoy me."  
  
Vegeta gets pissed and grinds his teeth, "You take that back you piece of crap!" Vegeta tries to kick Ace in the side of the neck with his right leg, but Ace grabs it and twists it a little to the right. He then uses his other hand and grasps Vegeta's leg. He starts swinging Vegeta around and around and then lets go of him. Vegeta hits the ground and falls through it, making a small crater. He kneels down with his left knee in the ground, and his right hand on his right kneecap. He stands up, wipes the blood off of his left cheek with is right wrist and smirks, "Don't think you have won just because you threw me to the ground! Besides, I haven't even warmed up!" Vegeta dashes toward Ace with both fists to his side. Vegeta stops directly in front of Ace and pulls back his right fist. Vegeta then gives his fist full power and punches Ace in the face, knocking him backwards with a broken nose.  
  
Ace quickly recovers and tilts his head forward, "Foul move." He uses his thumb to push his nose back to normal, *Click* He stands back up and clutches his fists, "Now you die!" He pulls his left fist back and then thrusts it at Vegeta, but Vegeta grabs Ace's fist with his left hand. He then pulls Ace towards him, then bashes him in the face with his head and then with his right fist. Vegeta let's go and begins punching Ace in the stomach over and over, left fist, right fist. Before Vegeta's right fist can make contact with Ace's face, Ace grabs Vegeta's wrist, but Vegeta smiles and opens his grasped hand and fires an energy blast at Ace's face. Ace releases Vegeta and moves back, but Vegeta doesn't stop there. Vegeta dashes backwards, pulls his fists back to his side and then dashes forward. As Vegeta gets closer too Ace, he puts a lot of force into his left fist and punches Ace in face 10 times, but he went so fast with his punches that it only appeared to be one punch.  
  
Ace leans his head back and then thrusts it forward, head butting Vegeta's skull. Vegeta falls to the ground, creating a massive depression in the ground. Vegeta stands up, blood drips from his right cheek and from his right and left eye. His shirt torn from the upper right shoulder to the middle of the waist. His chest seems to be bleeding as well has his right arm. He jumps out of the crater and stands next to Goku, "I don't get it! He is nothing but a machine!"  
  
Goku looks worried as he looks at Vegeta is despair and confusion, "I know what we must do. These guys are extremely strong, but I still know there's a way to win. Vegetto." Goku looks down at the dirt and puts his left hand in left pocket and pulls out two earrings.  
  
Vegeta looks at Goku, then the ground, and then at the earrings, "You know I don't appreciate fusing with you. I like to fight alone!" Vegeta turns to Ace and grins.  
  
Goku sighs, clutches the earrings and closes his eyes, "Vegeta, please. I know you don't necessarily like to be with me, but at least listen to me. I am sure that with out combined strength, we can take them both out. When we become Vegetto, you are more in control, so I don't know why we shouldn't just fuse and get this damn thing over with!" He opens his eyes and releases the earrings from his grasp, "Come on."  
  
Vegeta groans and spits on the ground to his right. He then turns his head to Goku, "You owe Kakarot. Oh, if we loose then you will be my new training dummy. I broke the one you gave me." Vegeta smiles and grabs one of the earrings and holds it firmly in his left hand.  
  
Kenji lowers himself back down to the ground and Ace quickly follows. Ace grins and begins chuckling, "Heh, they are about to fuse Kenji. Are we going to go with it now, or shall we wait?"  
  
Kenji's eyes narrow and a big grin crosses the right side of his face. He puts his hands in his pockets and glares at Vegeta, "We shall wait. Yes, well shall wait until they show us that they can become Vegetto. Then we will defeat them."  
  
Vegeta looks at Goku and then opens his left hand. He puts the earring on his left ear and then waits for Goku patiently, "Come on Kakarot! I don't have all day!" (Did I lie? Hehehe)  
  
Goku moves his hand up over to his right ear and suddenly remembers something, "Oops! I forgot I was at super saiyan 3! Sorry Vegeta!" Goku releases a heavy sigh and his hair begins to revert to super saiyan 2. His eyebrows grow back and his eyes fade to a green tint. Goku smiles and puts the earring on to his right ear, "Here we go!"  
  
Both Goku and Vegeta move towards each other with their chests in front. As they collide, a massive white sphere of light surrounds them. The sand and dirt begin to scatter. The white sphere begins cracking and in less than 1 minute, he bursts out large beams of energy and then shatters, releasing a very bright light. As the light fades away, a saiyan is standing there with his fists clutched by his side, slightly raised. His spiky gold hair waves with the wind and his green eyes look in the distance at the two Bio- Androids. Vegetto as awakened.  
  
END.  
  
Please tell me how this was and give me suggestions for the next chapter please! Thanks and REVIEW!!!  
  
Blitz Gundam: Aaron 


	2. Vegetto's Rage Ignites!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Dragonball Z, but I do own this fic...sorry, I don't have anything cleaver for this. Disclaimer- I don't own disclaimer or DBZ, but I do own this saga I am doing! Did that sound better? I hope. On to the fic! AHAHAH....sorry.**  
  
A/N- Read the bottom of the fic, before you review....please do that!   
  
DBZ-Fusion Chaos: Chapter 2- Vegetto's Rage Ignites! Loss of will and thought!   
  
Review of last chapter- Dr. Gisari, an old scientist has created two Bio-Androids, Kenji and Ace. These two Bio-Androids are out to kill Vegetto. Can the fused power of two super saiyans be enough to rid the planet of this new threat?   
  
/////Begin/////  
  
Goku and Vegeta stand side-by-side, both super saiyan. Both have an earring inside of one of their hands. Vegeta curves his left hand up to his chest and opens his hand slowly. He looks at the earring and lifts up his left hand toward his left ear. He slowly clips the golden earring onto his left ear, drops his left hand back down to his waist, and stands with both arms to his side, waiting for Goku.  
  
Goku has both hands down by his side with his fists clutched, one with a golden earring in it. Goku then lifts up his right hand slowly towards his chest and opens his hand, revealing a golden earring. Goku then tilts his head 1 inch to his right and moves his hand toward his right ear. He then clips the golden earring on.  
  
The earrings then release a blue ring and the sound of a chime. The sky darkens and lightning surrounds the area. Vegeta and Goku are pulled together and their chests collide. As they collide, a dark blue energy field surrounds them and all the electricity around the area begins spinning around them, creating a cyclone that spins around the energy field. As the barrier of energy begins to diminish, it moves toward a figure standing inside of the energy wave. It continues to decrease, but to a smaller energy ball with a blue energy ring surrounding it. As it finishes, it appears to be in the right palm the mysterious figure. Golden energy begins to rise around the figure and reveals a super saiyan wearing and orange shirt with a blue outer layer over that, blue pants, white gloves and white boots.  
  
He lifts his head and looks at the two Bio-androids, "Glad to see me? The name is Vegetto and you seem to want me right? Well you can have me....as your personal killer!" Vegetto curves his thumb so it touches his right palm, "Here, this is a parting gift from me and my fists to your damn mouth!" The sand begins to spin around Vegetto as the blue orb begins to enlarge to the size of a basketball. Vegetto pulls his left arm down to his waist and curves it up a bit and makes a fist, "Big Bang Kamehameha!!!!!" The ring that surrounds the orb creates a ripple of energy rings as the orb enlarges 3x its normal size. As the attack is launched it creates an even greater wave of energy and it appears to be aiming toward Ace. It continues to move upwards and as it grows closer toward Ace, Ace pulls both arms back, creates a two red energy orbs. After that, he pushes his palms forward and launches the two energy orbs, which merge and then become one large blast. Both blasts collide and create a massive rift between them, but Vegetto's overpowers Ace's attack and continues to move through the red energy wave. As it closer to Ace, Ace fires more energy blasts into attack, but not matter what, Vegetto's penetrates through it and continues until it busts all the way through and hits Ace. Streams of the attack pierce through Ace's body, which creates tiny fissures within his body. As Ace's body is engulfed by the attack, his body begins disappear into the energy and flames that surround him and soon his body bursts into ruins and releases a massive shock wave.  
  
Kenji stares at the scraps of metal and flames that drop from the sky, "Uh....uh....damnit. Well thanks! He got on my nerves a lot....well for the 24 hours I knew him. Ah, well I hope you didn't expect him to have your friends energy, because it's right here in my pocket and don't think you are getting it from me that easily! HA! " Kenji turns to face Vegetto and places both hands in his pockets.  
  
Vegetto places his right hand down by his side and glares at Kenji, "No offense you gramps, but I didn't attack you first, because I figured you seem to be more of a challenge. Oh, and I'm sure that my attack wouldn't even have fazed you! But now that we settled that, let's get on with the fight alright gramps?"  
  
The ground beneath Vegetto splits as he thrusts into the air in a golden aura. Vegetto quickly stops in front of Kenji. Vegetto begins to punch rapidly, but Kenji dodges each burning fist with ease. Punch after pulsating punch, Kenji just moves back effortlessly. Droplets of sweat run down Vegetto's cheeks and off of his chin as he increases his speed and strength, but he still cannot hit Kenji with a single fist, "Damn, for old guy he sure is fast...HA!" Vegetto pulls his left fist back and releases it with a blue aura surrounding it at Kenji, but Kenji pulls his left fist back and then releases it with a red aura and both fists collide. As both fists are at one another, electricity begins to surround both fists. As both fighters hold their own, the sky begins to darken and with their enormous amount of strength colliding, the Earth begins to quake.   
  
Both continue the struggle, but Kenji smirks and easily overpowers Vegetto. Vegetto pulls his fist left fist back and then attempts another hit, but Kenji quickly phases out and then phases back in and gives a blow to Vegetto's face. Vegetto quickly recovers and both stand in the air glaring at each other. Vegetto gets tired of waiting and phases out. Kenji stands hovering in mid-air waiting for anything to come. Vegetto phases in behind Kenji and tries to sweep him, but Kenji lowers his arm and catches Vegetto's ankle in his hand. He flips Vegetto back and advances on him with a kick to the back of the head, but Vegetto phases once again. Kenji stands frozen, trying to figure out where Vegetto will appear next. All of a sudden, Vegetto appears directly in front of Kenji and throws a punch to the face, and Kenji can't see it fast enough, so it catches him off-guard and the punch slices the skin off of his cheek. Blood runs down Kenji's cheek as Vegetto slowly pulls his fist back. After this, the two fighters begin throwing punches at each other, trying to connect to the other person's body. Vegetto strikes Kenji with an immense blow to the left side and a loud crack can be heard as the punch from the fused warrior shatters Kenji's metal side. As Vegetto pulls his fist back, Kenji desperately gasps for air, but before he can get a full ounce of air within his artificial lungs, Vegetto gives a strong right knee to the back of Kenji's head. Kenji quickly recovers and fires a large ki blast that is directed toward Vegetto's face, but Vegetto narrowly dodges it, but before he can be considered safe, Kenji phases right above Vegetto and gives him a large right swing to the back of the neck. Vegetto is sent crashing to the ground with an immense amount of strength.  
  
As Vegetto lays facedown into the dirt with his hands stretched out, blood drips from his head and down off of his chin. Kenji hovers over Vegetto arrogantly in the air, "I could have sworn what you were stronger than this! No sense and letting you live! Prepare to die!" Kenji stretches out both arms out away from his waist with his fingers stretched out as well. He gives out a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes and relaxes, "This will be one hell of a show kid!!" As Kenji has his arms spread out, and a raging flame erupting within. His artificial heart can be heard thumping over and over as his body begins to burn with a mighty raging flame. As his body heat rises higher and higher by the minute, the flame that begins to engulf his body spreads into a massive cyclone of pure fire. Vegetto lays troubled and angered at what Kenji has done and bashes the ground with both of his fists, "God damnit! I can't think of what to do! Errrahhhh!" As Vegetto screams he bashes the ground again, but this time shattering the ground beneath him, making a small crater. Kenji's cyclone of fire begins to tear the ground beneath him as the bottom of the cyclone spins into the ground. The cyclone begins to move towards Vegetto, "Here it is! My Raging Cyclone!" As he begins to move, knowing that Vegetto will try to repeal the attack, he decides to do a self-destruct maneuver along with his Cyclone attack. Vegetto thrusts his hands forward as he stands up in front of the cyclone, preparing for an attack! A faint laugh can be heard from within the cyclone as Kenji begins his assault. In a large blast of red fire and energy, Kenji self-destructs, taking a large chuck out of the earth. Vegetto's face disappears into the light that covers a 30-mile radius.  
  
10-minutes, 20-minutes, an hour, 3 hours pass and no sign of any movement. After 4 hours of suspense, a figure can be heard trying to move. A hand bursts out of the ground and pulls it's self up and out of the ground. It is Vegetto, and he has survived the onslaught from Kenji. Vegetto stands up with black hair and black eyes as he takes a deep breath. Both arms of his are bleeding, he has a major cut coming from his right eye and down towards his chin, his shirt is totally ripped, and his pants are torn in places, "Ah, fuck. What in the hell happened? Where is Kenji? AHHHH! Kenji show yourself now!!!!" In a golden wave of energy that surrounds Vegetto, he transforms to super saiyan. Vegetto realizes that with a massive blast like that, Kenji must have self-destructed. Vegetto reverts back to normal and passes out. As he hits the ground, a large tremble can be felt from the mighty saiyan.  
  
A few minutes pass and Vegetto wakes up to the voice of Krillen, "Hey man, you feeling okay?" Vegetto opens his eyes slowly and sees Krillen with sand on him, his shirt torn a bit and the look of exhaustion. He tilts his head over a little to the right and sees Trunks and Goten laying peacefully asleep, "Thank you Krillen. Oh, where is the orb that has Goten and Trunks' energy? We have to find it!" Krillen smiles as he pulls the orb out of his pocket, "You mean this? Well I found it close to you, the only thing weird about this now, it that it a wire with blood on it, stuck inside of the orb. I can't figure out how to get it out without hurting the orb. Oh well, here it is and I think you just need to hover the orb above them for them to regain their strength." Vegetto grabs the orb from Krillen as he stands up, "Thanks. This wire must have gotten wedged in here from the detonation." Vegetto walks over to Krillen and holds the orb in front of Krillen. A burst of white light shines upon Krillen as his strength returns.  
  
Vegetto stops and smiles, "Now its Trunks turn since he gave the most to this orb, what a shame though." He walks over to Trunks, "Here ya go kiddo!" Vegetto holds the orb above Trunks' chest. The orb begins to release a reddish light that surrounds Trunks' and appears to give his energy back, but something doesn't seem right about Trunks. His eyes open but are red with a black pupil instead of blue with a black pupil. He smirks as he clutches his fists. Veins begin to bulge out his head, neck, arms and chest as he stands up on his two feet.  
  
Vegetto looks surprised and then begins to worry, "Uh, Trunks? You feeling better?" He moves backwards a little bit with caution.  
  
Trunks' muscles begin to broaden and his hair begins to turn gray and lengthens down to his shoulders. His eyes emit a flaming blaze within them, "Of course I am fine! Err....err....uh....Ahhh! Errrrahahahaha!" He shoves his feet into the ground, which then shatters the ground around him. His eyes once again change colors and this time black with a blood red pupil. Electricity surrounds his body and begins to create massive craters in the ground. He begins to get taller and his muscles continue to broaden.  
  
Vegetto glares at Goten and then Krillen, "Krillen! Grab Goten now!!" Vegetto quickly dashes backwards, leaving a fissure as he moved backwards. Krillen jumps over to Goten and grabs him by the waist. He then lays Goten over his left shoulder and dashes out of the cave in flash of white light. Krillen meets up with Vegetto and lays Goten down on the ground. As Vegetto and Krillen watch the transformation take place, the cave that they were in bursts in rubble and flames as a red light surrounds the area. As the debris clears, a red dome is seen surrounding Trunks.   
  
As red energy surrounds Trunks, his body begins to transform. Long black horns sprout out his forehead, right above each eyebrow. His eyebrows then fade away, revealing nothing but skin. His hair then begins to grow longer. It continues to grow until it hits his waistline and stops there. Part of his hair goes over his shoulders and down to his chest. He also has bangs that go down to his chin. His hair now resembles Super 17's. Trunks' shirt disintegrates and a black liquid begins to run over his chest. The black liquid then begins to create an outfit. It then begins to cover his entire body. His pants then disappear with all the black liquid covering them. The black liquid forms a black spandex outfit over his upper body. The black liquid then begins to take the shape of Trunks' body, creating an outfit that seems to allow more maneuverability. The black liquid around his legs begins to create a pair of pants. These pants seem to be exactly like Gogeta's. The black liquid moves down to the feet and creates a pair of black boots. A black belt is also created that has a lot of excess clothe left over that hangs down by his side. The black spandex outfit over his upper body begins to change once again covering his hand, but stopping at the wrist. The only thing that changes about his chest is, that a golden chest plate covers the upper part of his chest and a black line goes in between the chest plate, giving it the look of two separate chest plates. As his transformation is almost complete, his eyes begin to show tears of blood that runs down his cheeks and stops, making a thin red line under each eye. A black wave of energy begins to surround his body, in a form as though he were super saiyan. The red dome that surrounds him begins to enlarge and then with a burst of red energy and light, it shatters, creating a massive crater where Trunks stands.   
  
Vegetto and Krillen try to see if anyone is there, but can only see a massive cloud of dust and debris. The cloud begins to fade away, revealing a black figure standing with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Krillen begins to get worried as he senses something quite familiar, Bio-Android Kenji. The cloud is completely gone and a new face is revealed. Vegetto begins to worry as well, seeing as though he senses Trunks' body, "Who in the Hell are you and what did you do to Trunks? Answer me you bastard!!" With in Vegetto's eyes are the strength of a true fighter and the look of revenge.  
  
The mysterious creature begins to lift his head, even with Vegetto's and open his eyes slowly, "Heh, you don't even recognize me? It's only been 1 hour since you killed me! That's right, I am Kenji! As for your friend, Trunks, well he is no longer with us. When I took control over his body, I made sure nothing was left of him. I don't need him to interfere with our bout. Don't worry, the only true thing left of him is...well...heh, this nice body of his! Ahahaha! Oh, I have also gained every one of his techniques! Ahahaha!"   
  
Vegetto's eyes begin to spark with passion and rage. His hair and earring sway in the air furiously, "Trunks..." Tears fill his eyes and drop down his cheeks and off his chin. He begins grind his teeth as he continues to hear the these words, "As for your friend, Trunks, well he is no longer with us." His muscles expand with anger as he clutches his fists and thrusts his feet into the ground. His hair begins to flicker with a golden brightness. In a yell of rage, sorrow, and hatred, a golden light covers the entire battle area. Krillen is shocked at what he is seeing. Vegetto's eyes burst with a green tint as he focuses on revenge. His hair begins to lengthen with more spikes of golden light. As he yells once more, the energy surrounding him expands and then bursts, which causes sand and rocks to be flung everywhere. Krillen is standing a few feet away from Vegetto dodging rocks with ease, until he gets too cocky and gets pummeled with them. As the sand clears up, Vegetto stands with electricity surrounding his entire body and glares at Kenji with the look of revenge in his eyes.   
  
Kenji smirks and drops his arms down by his side, "Is that going to impress me? Don't forget I have Trunks' power a long with mine! Heh, does it enrage you? Does it make you want to kill me? Well, don't hold back and show me what you got you fool!" Kenji begins walking slowly towards Vegetto, "If I were you, then I would go ahead and try to kill me before I reach your friends over there."  
  
Vegetto looks at Krillen, then Goten, and then at Kenji, "Krillen, please get Goten out of here. I will do this on my own."  
  
Krillen looks at Vegetto, "No, I am staying here." Vegetto's eyes close and the open half way, "Go now, before I decide to take your life first." Krillen freaks out and begins to run towards Goten. He picks up Goten and begins to run with fear. Vegetto laughs faintly, but then looks at Kenji and regains focus, "You will pay for what you did! Errrahhhh!" Vegetto dashes toward Kenji and pulls back his right fist. With a full amount of strength gathered into his right fist, he thrusts it forward and punches Kenji in between the eyes, but Kenji still stands with ease. Vegetto's eyes widen as he realizes that Kenji is stronger than the fused power of Goku and Vegeta!  
  
Kenji closes his eyes and begins to chuckle, "Well, you are most definitely stronger than I thought. Hmph, the question for me is should I kill you now, or wait for a slow painful death? I think I will go for the first choice." Vegetto pulls his fist back and jumps away from Kenji. Kenji opens his eyes and in a burst of energy, he dashes at Vegetto and punches Vegetto in the stomach with his left fist. Vegetto spits out blood as Kenji's fist tightens and is shoved in farther. Vegetto begins to scream in pain as the fist continues to twist and move in, "Gahhh!" Kenji creates an energy ball inside of his fist and as he pushes his fist in further, he launches the energy ball, which blows Vegetto 2 1/2 miles backwards. As Vegetto struggles to get up, Kenji suddenly appears in front of Vegetto and smirks, "You die, NOW!!!" Kenji lifts up his right fist into the air. His fist then seems to have a flaming blaze surrounding it, and seems to be gathering energy as well. As his fist continues to gather energy, Kenji's eyes widen with excitement, "This is my ultimate attack!! RAGING DRAGON OF FAIA!!!" His fist then transforms into a dragons face and Kenji then pushes his right fist down towards Vegetto!  
  
////End/////  
  
Well that was chapter 2 and I hope you liked it. Please tell me anything you want, though flames will be ignored and if you do flame me, well don't expect me to come read your wonderful fics (sarcastically). Review! NOW!!!!!!!! ....Okay, PLEASE!! Oh, for your reviews, please tell me how it was on a scale from 1-10, if it seemed like DBZ, if the character personalities where good/if they weren't OFC, and tips if you don't mind. Thanks. 


	3. Hope awakens!

Dragonball Z: Fusion Chaos  
  
Chapter 3: Hope awakens!  
  
------------------  
  
(2 hours before Kenji takes the body of Trunks' and possesses him, King Kai has begun an audience with Grand Kai about getting some fighters to help out Vegetto and the others)  
  
King Kai begins to sweat as he tries to think of a way to help Vegetto and Earth, "Grand Kai, I suppose we could have Pikkon and Olibu since they are both tremendously strong, but I am not sure if they can handle such a task as.." Before King Kai could finish his thought, Pikkon came in wearing the same outfit from the tournament he participated in, but some things seemed different. He has on a red chest plate over his white outfit, red bands over his ankles and wrists, and there seems to be a fire burning within him.  
  
Pikkon glares at King Kai with his fists clenched, "If I go, I need those Potora earrings. I think there might be a way to win, but I need you to trust me!" Pikkon glares at Grand Kai as he releases his fists and sighs. Grand Kai looks down in sorrow, "I-I am sorry, but we can't give you the earrings. They were locked away about 2 years ago and Goku and Vegeta are the only ones who can be carrying them at this time, oh, wait, we do have something that may come of some use." Grand Kai looks under his desk and pulls out a sacred golden box with a carving of a large red phoenix on top of it. Grand Kai opens the box, revealing a golden flask with an engraved picture of an angel holding her hands, as if she were praying. Grand Kai began to speak as he moved the flask toward Pikkon, "This is a flask that was used to seal the evil within a person's heart. If you can use this right, I am sure you can save Trunks and Vegetto, none the less, the Earth seems that its going to need a lot of help.  
  
Pikkon walked over to the flask and picked it and noticed, it isn't as light as it looks, "What the hell is this made of!?" Pikkon looks amazed at the weight of the flask as he looks at Grand Kai. Grand Kai snickers as he replies to Pikkon's question, "It is made up of solid gold, Iron, and a rare metal from the planet Nisha, mela. It is a hard and heavy form of metal that they created themselves to protect their valuables. So far, nothing has been able to break through that substance. Well, what are you still doing here Pikkon? Don't you have a task to complete? Ahm." Pikkon nervously puts the flask in a pouch as he runs out of the office.  
  
------------------  
  
(Back on Earth where Kenji is about to strike Vegetto with an immense attack.)  
  
"You die, NOW!!!" Kenji lifts up his right fist into the air. His fist then seems to have a flaming blaze surrounding it, and seems to be gathering energy as well. As his fist continues to gather energy, Kenji's eyes widen with excitement, "This is my ultimate attack!! RAGING DRAGON OF FAIA!!!" His fist then transforms into a dragons face and Kenji then pushes his right fist down towards Vegetto! Just before the final blow collides with Vegetto, a loud shout is heard, "Thunder Flash!!" As a flaming twister collides into Kenji's back, Kenji is knocked forward and away from Vegetto. As the scared Kenji tries to stand up, another flaming blast is launched at him, knocking him back down. Vegetto looks around, confused and uneasy until he sees a familiar face, "Pikkon?! What are you doing here?"  
  
Pikkon begins to breath hard as he turns toward Vegetto with a smile, "I-I have to save your butt don't I? Heh, well, back to work!!!" Pikkon begins to move his body in a mesmerizing way, making your eyes spin just by watching. As he stops, he hits both side of his fists together, "Thunder Flash!!" As he releases a large spinning cyclone of fire, Kenji smirks as he instantly vanishes just before the attack collides into the ground. Pikkon looks at the ground and sees nothing but clouds of dust and debris hovering throughout the area. He chuckles with amazement, thinking he just killed Kenji, "Hmph, well, I don't think we need this flask anymore..." Suddenly Kenji phases in behind Pikkon and with a sudden strike of power into Pikkon's neck, Pikkon is sent plunging to the ground.  
  
Vegetto stands up slowly as he wipes the dripping blood off of his chin, "You might want to watch your back more carefully Pikkon. This man is no one to underestimate, trust me." Pikkon sits up smirking and then stands up, glaring at Kenji, "Foolish bastard. I shall show you a fire technique, the ultimate attack of fire!" Pikkon put both hands up to his chest as if he were praying and begins to summon pure fire. He then begins to hum as if he were chanting, and in a ray of red flaming light, Pikkon's body ignites into a sweltering flame. Pikkon begins to release an extreme amount heat and power from his body. Pikkon lowers his left hand down by his side and positions his right hand in front of himself, as if he were holding something, "Flaming spirits I bid you, reign your flames within my grasp!" Pikkon then begins to focus all the fire and heat into his right palm, creating an orb, about the size of a basketball within Pikkon's grasp, "NOW! DRAGON OF FIRE, RELEASE YOUR MIGHT IN ONE BLOW!! TEARS OF A FLAMING DRAGON!!" Pikkon pulls his right fist down to his side, and then in a mighty strike of rage, he thrusts his right fist upward, releasing a massive blast into the air. After a minute of suspense, 5 dragons of pure untold fire, burst from the sky and crash into the ground, where Kenji stands. After each dragon collides into Kenji, a massive dome of fire erupts a spreads over a wide area. Pikkon and Vegetto take cover from the blast. The dome of fire dies down and reveals nothing, but sand and dust everywhere.  
  
Vegetto scans the area with his eyes, but can't get a power reading, "I..I think you did it." Pikkon pulls out the flask and stares at it, "Looks like we really don't need ya." Suddenly Kenji appears in front of Pikkon with a grin stretching across his face, "Thanks for the tip." Kenji thrusts his left fist into the flask, thus shattering any hopes of winning. Both Pikkon and Vegetto's face go gray as they see an unharmed Kenji in front of Pikkon. With a quick jab to Pikkon's stomach, Pikkon is forced to hold his stomach in agony. Kenji then thrusts his right hand into Pikkon's chest, thus killing a great chance of hope. Vegetto yells in anger as Kenji creates a massive orb of energy inside of Pikkon that then blows Pikkon's body into pieces as it blows up. Vegetto begins to become enraged as he sees blood drip to the ground, "You, how dare you!!" In a startling rage of anger and sorrow, Vegetto burns with hatred once again. No longer will he let this menace take lives so easily, no longer will he let this being cause horror and suffering to those he loves, no longer will Vegetto let Kenji win! As Vegetto begins to power up, his hair waves with the wind, his eyes burn with anger and sorrow, he shoves his feet into the ground as he begins to create a massive wave of power. Just before Vegetto can transform, two loud roars in unison are heard in the distance, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me- HA!!!" Two large kamehamehas are seen driven toward Kenji and in a massive blast of power, the two attacks collide into Kenji, creating nothing but a cloud of dust to surround him. Vegetto quickly looks up and sees that Goten is alright, "Goten..how.what happened?"  
  
Goten looks at Vegetto and replies, "OH! Krillen healed me! He said that you need our help so we came to help. Hehe!" Vegetto looks at Krillen puzzled, "Uh, how did Krillen heal you?" Goten smiles, "He gave up some of his energy to give me enough so that we can hold Kenji off for a while!" Kenji phases out of the smoke and then phases back in right in front of Goten and Krillen, "Thanks for telling me! Oh, seems everyone here thinks I am so dumb and weak, well you ought to know better since you are also dealing with Trunks here." Kenji thrusts his left arm forward, creating a massive force of wind that knocks Goten and Krillen backwards. They both stop before hitting a small cliff and both power-up, but are so weak that Goten can't even go super saiyan. Both shove their hands forward and begin launching energy balls very rapidly. Krillen quickly glances over at Vegetto, "Hurry..up..we...can't...keep...this..up..forever!"  
  
Vegetto quickly realizes that they are stalling, so he gets back into position and begins to power up. In a golden flash of light, the ground around Vegetto begins to crack as energy waves begin to flow around his body smoothly. Then as he yells out in sorrow, the ground bursts up into rubble as Vegetto's hair ignites in to a golden ray of light, his eyes morph to a solid blue-green tint, and the wave of energy surrounding him increases in speed as he transforms to super saiyan 2. Krillen and Goten both begin their Kamehamehas and then launch them towards Kenji, but Kenji quickly lunges out his fists and cancels out the two attacks. He then smirks as he phases out and then appears behind Krillen and Goten to deliver a bone cracking blow to the neck. Kenji lifts up both hands, but then he feels someone's grasp around both hands. Vegetto is holding Kenji's fists back, "Don't even think about a foul move like that!" Vegetto then tosses Kenji into the cliff behind him, but Kenji seems unharmed. Kenji begins to snicker as he pops his neck, "Do you think that with even the combined strength of you three is going to stop me?! I hope you have a better plan, something better than that green faced frog. Hehe, hurry it up because I don't have all day.  
  
------------------  
  
(On top of Kami's Lookout)  
  
Piccolo stares down at the earth as he feels Vegetto's strength, "WOW! Vegetto sure is stronger, but is he strong enough?" Dende comes behind Piccolo with the look of confusion, "I really hope that Vegetto is strong enough Piccolo, but you saw what Kenji did to Pikkon in an instant and Pikkon is the strongest fighter..who is well dead. I hope Vegetto comes through for us." Suddenly Gohan appears on Kami's lookout, "Uh, how's my father? Is he doing okay? What about Goten and Trunks, are they okay? Is Krillen alright as well?" Piccolo glanced at Gohan, well your father is doing great so far, just Goten, Krillen, and Trunks are the ones who aren't doing so great. Trunks is now under Kenji's control, well I should say Kenji is sort of inside of Trunks' body. Krillen risked some of his energy to give to Goten, but both are still too weak to hold Kenji off."  
  
Gohan grinds his teeth as he clutches his fists, "Darn it! Please don't give up father. Goten, I know you can do it, but I will not let you do this alone!!!!" With those last words Gohan dashes into the sky, as he heads for the battle. Piccolo releases a heavy sigh as he watches Gohan leave, "Please be alright Gohan."  
  
------------------  
  
(Back to the fighting location.)  
  
Vegetto and Kenji are in a stare down, glaring at one another. Kenji decides to take a shot at it, so in a burst of red aura, Kenji quickly closes in on Vegetto and releases a powerful kick with his right leg, only to connect to an after image. Kenji scans the area and suddenly Vegetto phases in behind Kenji and throws a left punch, and only to have it connect to an after image. Both fighters continue this pattern until Kenji decides to take it up a notch. Kenji jumps backwards as he stares at Vegetto, "I wonder if Trunks is willing to fight his father? Shall we commence!!? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-HA!" Kenji's hair fades into a golden light as it flows upwards, his eyes glimmer with a blue-green tint, his muscles tense all over, and veins begin to bulge out of his neck, head, chest, and arms as Kenji unlocks the super saiyan within. He pops his neck and tilts his head to the left as a large grin crosses the right side of his face, "I think your son is ready to fight with me! What do you think? Hmm, looks like I have to much excess hair, oh well!" Kenji creates a small energy ball as he lifts his left finger towards his hair. He then fires the blast and cuts off some of the hair, which now looks like Mirai Trunks' super saiyan hair (Cell Fight), "Much better eh? Well come on! Sure I want to look my best when I splatter your blood across the face of the earth, but I don't have all day! Come fight me!"  
  
Suddenly Kenji phases out, forcing Vegetto to be on guard. Vegetto hastily glances around, but no sign of him, until Kenji phases back in and delivers a smashing right hook into Vegetto's back. As Vegetto plummets to the Earths rocky surface, his fall cushioned by the agonizing knee which is placed into his back. Kenji quickly kicks Vegetto back into the air and phases out. He then phases back in above Vegetto and distributes a heavy left elbow into Vegetto's nose, which causes Vegetto to fall back to the surface. As he collides into the ground, a massive crater is formed underneath the battered warrior. Vegetto lays motionless as Kenji hovers above him with his left arm extended, "Now I must say, farewell. You were a worthy fighter, but you lack too much to beat my superior strength." Kenji quickly creates a red energy orb and fires the massive blast at the worn out Vegetto. The blast collides into the ground where Vegetto lays, creating a decimating blast. Kenji stares down at the cloud of dust, only to give a last farewell. Suddenly a voice is heard behind Kenji, "Seems you do have a heart, though I wouldn't waste it on something like that." Kenji senses who it is and is shocked by his speed, "How.how did you survive that?!?" The mysterious voice speaks again, revealing it is an unharmed Vegetto, "Well, you took too long powering up for the blast, you don't pay attention very well, oh and you aren't as fast as me.heh. Well shall we go another round? I prefer women, but you seem alright. Heh."  
  
Both fighters phase out and begin fighting. They begin moving so fast that the only things that can be seen or heard are the points of collision and loud booms as they hit each other. Over and over each fighter begins to punch as hard as they can, focusing only on the task on hand. Mountains begin to crumble at the mighty strength of the two fighters as they collide over and over. Krillen and Goten tremble in astonishment as they watch the two fighters go at it. Suddenly a burst of lightning strikes the area as both fighters fists connect with each other. They begin a stand off as both fighters increase their strength. Vegetto become overpowered, so he lifts up his right knee and delivers a heavy knee to Kenji's stomach. Kenji opens his mouth, releasing a mixture of blood and spit as Vegetto's knee is imbedded within his abdomen. Vegetto then pulls his right leg back and attempts a kick to the face, but it connects to Kenji's left arm instead as Kenji quickly blocks the oncoming attack. Both fighters begin punching over and over, creating loud sonic booms and breaks in the earth's surface.  
  
Kenji stops for a sec and then takes off to the air, "I can see there is no way to win, but I do have your son's thoughts in here and he has given me a wonderful idea! Prepare to loose! When I said that Raging dragon of faia was my ultimate attack, well let's just say that..I lied. Heh." Kenji places his left arm in the air with his right arm holding his left wrist. Suddenly, a red and black array of light covers Kenji's body and a small molten red and black energy sphere begins to appear in the center of Kenji's left palm. The orb then expands to the size the spirit bomb used to kill Buu, but Kenji doesn't stop there, he then absorbs the energy into his left palm, causing all the clothing on his left arm and his chest to burst off. Veins then begin to bulge out of his chest and his left arm. He then thrusts his arm down at the ground and as Vegetto sees this his eyes widen as he realizes what is going to happen, "Oh no! Goten! Krillen! Get out of here now!!" The two fighters listen to Vegetto and dash of in a burst of white aura. Kenji yells in pain as his skin on his arm begins to tear open with all the pressure within him. He finally decides to launch it and in a shocking streak of red light, a large crimson blast exits Kenji's palm and collides into the ground.  
  
------------------  
  
(At that same time, Gohan is on his way, about 50 miles away)  
  
Gohan continues to fly at an astonishing rate, "I need to hurry up..what is that!?!" Gohan witnesses a large blast of energy that looks like an atomic bomb struck. A large blast of energy covers the sky as Gohan stops in fright. Gohan is then blown backwards from the attack, "What in the world happened?!?"  
  
---------------  
  
(END) 


End file.
